I Will Not Bow
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ik zal niet buigen, ik buig niet voor jou . Ik buig niet voor het leven, en zeker buig ik niet voor de dood .


**Story Titel ! : I Will Not Bow **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Ik zal niet buigen, ik buig niet voor jou . Ik buig niet voor het leven, en zeker buig ik niet voor de dood .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Angst , Drama & Zombie's ! **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Fall!_

Ik voel me zelf vallen, de donkere ruimte zal niet snel stoppen . Waarom gebeurt dit nou ? Waarom moet dit nou gebeuren ? Ik haat dit ... Ik heb hier zo hekel aan .

_Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover_

Ik voel mijn eigen benen rennen, ik voel het hoe hard ik ren . Maar ik voel de beweging niet, als ik rond kijk zie ik dode . Ze liggen alsof ze de wereld gaan bedekken, waar je ook stapt je stapt gewoon op een lijk . Het zweet breekt me uit, ik voel het langs me vallen . Het is warm, en toch nog zo koud .

_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_

Ik kan dezen wereld niet meer verranderen, ik had het nooit moeten verranderen . Nu weet ik wat ze bedoelen, kijk uit wat je wens iedereen ligt hier . Behalve ik, waarom ik ? Ben ik de enige die dit kan overleven ? Ik kan mijn ogen niet geloven, als ze me de verwoeste scene laten zien .

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

Maar ik kan niet opgeven met lopen, ik weet dat ze achter me aan zijn . De dode die opstaan, ze willen vers voedsel . Levende verbrand hun honger, en eten dan elkaar op . Ik kan ze het niet geven, ik moet snel iemand zoeken die nog leeft . Dezen stad is aan zijn einde !

_I will not Bow, I will not break  
I Will shut the world away_

Ik ga niet buigen voor de dood, ze kunnen me de hell op gaan . Ik voel ze achter me, hun zwaar gehijg komt in remix met de mijne . Ik kan niet achter me kijken, ik weet niet wat voor me zal springen . Als ik dat deed, als ik de hoek in ga . Zie ik een man in zijn 40ste, hij schreeuwde van pijn . De monster had hem te grazen, de monster had een grote kaak . Marechiyo Omaeda ? De man 's hoofd viel op de grond, en de monster voor me had me in de gaten .

_I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

En hij kwam op me af, ik nam mijn pistool en schoot recht in zijn kop . Ik weet dat het alleen helpt als ik hun door de schedel raak, ik hoorde de ander monsters komen . En begon weer te rennen, het is net een droom . Die nooit eindigt, ik moet hier een einde aan maken . Maar hoe ?

_Fall!_

Ik kan nu niet vallen, ik kan niet eindigen als hun . Breinloos, geen wil van iets en ook niet zo monster achtig uit komen, ik moet hier de einde vinden . Ik voel mijn hart sneller kloppen, hij klopt in mijn keel . Hij schreeuwt voor hulp, ik weet dat het een erge moment is . Maar waar kan ik hulp vinden ?

_Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies_

Als ik verder ren, vind ik een oude huis . Ik ken dit huis hier speelde ik altijd met mijn vrienden, onze speelterein al mijn herrineringen zitten hier . Ik wil glimlachen maar ik kon niet, ik weet dat de monsters dicht bij zijn . Als ik binnen ga probeer ik het te zoeken, het moet ergens zijn . De deur sloeg open, maar niet helemaal . Ik keek achter me in paniek, ik zag een hand door de deur . Hij probeert een klink te zoeken, hij gromt als hij de klink niet vond . Ik zuchte beetje van opgelucht, ik heb even de tijd .

_Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again but I'm not giving in_

Ik kan niet opgeven, ik vloekte als ik een lege kast vind . En begon de ander kasten te bekijken, de deur breekt meerder . De monster grommen van de honger, maar ik moet hun helaas teleurstellen . Ik ga hier een einde aan maken, ik deed weer kast open . En vond de doos ik pakte het, en deed het open en pakte de buis er uit . De deur brak open en de monster vielen binnen, allemaal hadden ze lege oogkasten . Maar wisten blijkbaar waar ik was, als ik me omdraaide kon ik niet helpen .

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away_

Maar ik glimlachte naar het zicht, de monsters kwamen op me af . Ik stak de buis aan, en het begon te sissen . De monsters konden blijkbaar niet tegen de licht, want ze gingen al naar de deur . Om er uit te kunnen, maar de voorkant begon intestorten . Van teveel gewicht van het dak, en hoe de monster 's zich tegen deur duwen .

_I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Ik sloot mijn ogen, en dacht aan mijn familie en vrienden . Ze waren zeker al ontsnap ergens veilig, of ze waren één van hun . Ik dacht aan mijn moeder, kon ze me zien van boven . Zou ze huilen omdat ze de toestand ziet, of zou ze zeggen hoe goed ik mijn best deed om dit te eindigen . De buis begon harder te branden, en ik weet dat het bijna de moment is .

_And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

Rook vulde de kamer, vuur verspreide zich . Ik hoor de monster 's schreeuwen, ik voel de vlammen aan mijn huid . Ik glimlachte en sloot mijn ogen, het eindelijk gedaan .

_I will shut the world away_

De kot die in de fik stond, was niks meer dan verbrande as . Ik glimlachte als ik naar de verbrande stukken keek, de dode lijken waren ook in as . Alleen de koppen bleven over, even lelijk als daar voor natuurlijk .

"Yells"

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away_

Als de zon onder gaat, liep ik rustig op mijn gemak terug naar huis . De maan begon als de nieuwe zon, aan de donkere hemel te plakken . Ik voelde de rillingen over me gaan, als ik de grote huis tegen kwam . Ik liep rustig binnen, en deed mijn schoenen uit . Hangde mijn jas op en liep dan naar boven, als ik boven was . Kwam ik voor een kamer, en deed de deur open en zuchte .

_I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Voor me stond mijn bed, met een bepaalde persoon erop . Hij had amber geel ogen, zijn huid was zo wit als sneeuw . Zijn wit haar bedekte zijn ogen bijna, en had een groot speelse grijns op zijn gezicht . Ik liep naar voren en deed de deur toe, en liep naar mijn kleerkast en keek hem aan . Als ik mijn knopen van mijn bloes uit deed . " Ga je nooit dood ? " Hij lachte zachtjes en stond op .

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

En liep naar mij toe, en legde zijn armen over mijn schouders . En hield me dicht bij hem, ik sloot mijn ogen toe . En drukte mijn hand op zijn borstkast, normaal zal ik in zijn borstkast zijn hart moeten voelen . Maar ik voelde niks, het was één grote leegte daar binnen . Hij drukte zijn voorhoofd dan tegen de mijne, zo ijskoud als ijs tegen mijn warme voorhoofd .

_I will shut the world away_

**" Ik buig niet voor de dood . " **

_Fall!_

* * *

**... Ik verveelde me **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
